Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. As for many digital devices, especially those on networks, device registration of IPTVs can lead to many benefits for users. A key benefit for registration of IPTVs is association with a user account that allows access to various services. However, user registration for an IPTV device is inconvenient. The user needs to either leave the living room to access the PC, which is inconvenient, or perform the registration directly on the IPTV, which generally has a poor input interface.